nightwalker Bella
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: Isabella swan a knewly changed vampire whos maker disappeared after changing her was kicked out of her home after her father figured out what she was after the vampires came out of the coffin. she staid with the pack for a bit before deciding to move in with her cousin sookie stackhouse. there she meets eric read and find out what happens to them. much better than sounds.
1. prologue

A/N: I figured I have read so many other stories about Twilight and True Blood so I figured I would make my own. Bella in this story will be more like me. Confident in herself and short tempered. She is much more into dark colors and she looks different then normal Bella. I may or may not post a pick of her on my profile. enjoy do please review. :-)

Prologue

It has been a year since he left and I couldn't have been better. My confidence has grown and my fashion sense has gotten much better. I also carry a silver knife made out of werewolf teeth and a tiny bit of vamp venom. A tribe of shifters that live near by made it for me. The funny thing is how they made it for me. One day when I was visiting Jacob, He and Paul shifted to their wolf forms and began to play fight.

The funny part was how Jake knocked out Paul's front k9 tooth. I picked it up and started flipping it around. In their wolf form they were the size of horses, so their fangs are pretty big. I looked at him while he was sitting there in shock.

"I can make this into a knife." They laughed at me and Paul shifted back and took his tooth back.

On my nineteenth birthday Paul gave me a knife. It was hand made with an animal skin sheath.

"So you know how you said you can make my tooth a knife?" He had asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that was a pretty funny joke." I had replied to him and he began to chuckle.

"That knife is made of my tooth and venom from a vampire I killed the other day. You know the red headed leech." I had been overly ecstatic at that.

I practically jumped on him it was entertaining to say the least. They had told me all about the sups in the world after that. Who knew fairies were real and to think of it, my cousin Sookie is part fairy. Yup anyway that was also the day I was changed into a vampire.

The night walker kind and was kicked out of my home. I stayed with Paul for a while till I got a call from my cousin Sookie saying that our grandmother was killed. I then decided it was time to leave, and go to Louisiana to stay with my cousin. Bon Temps here I come. Lets hope I don't have to eat anyone.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So my thoughts on how Bella Swan should look. Look up Miranda Kerr and you will find out. She is a Victoria's Secret model she would have been a much better Bella then Kirsten Stewart. At least she can make more facial expressions. sorry for the hating. I also wanna thank Mistress Rose Angeline your advise was very helpful. I never really thought of doing that so this chapter is for you and all my other reviews. enjoy and review! My 'twilight' vampires do have venom but don't sparkle.

Chapter 1

My coffin was just loaded off the plane and put in Jason's truck. Yes my cousins know of my vampirism. I told them years ago. I even have a sun proof room there for when I visited four months ago. I felt the truck begin to move and went back to sleep.

When I awoke next I was in my sun proof room on the bed. I yawned and got out of bed and walked over to my suit case which was next to my travel coffin in the closet. Digging through the suit case I finally found what I was looking for and pulled out the outfit. It was a red tank top with black lace on the top sleeves and a small bow on the left sleeve, black skinny jeans, red high heels, and my black lace embroidered jacket. For jewelry I had a silver necklace with a red heart surrounded by angel wings, and my angel wing earrings.

No I have no aversion to silver it doesn't hurt me like it does other nightwalker vampires. Since I was bit once by a day walker, I am able to walk in the sun and silver can not harm me.

We have similarities though none of their weaknesses. Other than the stake in the heart. I walked out of the closet and in to the bathroom. I stripped and got in the shower. Once out I took a look in the mirror. Ever since I was turned I became less flawed and much more beautiful. Not meaning to be vain but vampires have that happiness. My eyes became a light blue and my hair grew longer plus my red highlights became more noticeable. I smiled and let my fangs drop. The veins under my eyes popped and my eyes turned red and I smirked. Yup much more different then night walkers. I put my outfit on and dried my hair then walked down stairs to the kitchen for some coffee.

Sookie was sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Howdy Sook." I said which caused her to jump and knock over her tea. I caught it before any spilled of course. She smiled at me in thanks.

"Stop scaring me like that Isa gosh I about had a heart attack." I smiled apologetically at her and opened the frig for the creamer.

"Sorry Sookie didn't mean to cause ya to have a heart attack. I promise to behave from now on." I said sarcastically to her.

She rolled her eyes at me then turned back to the kitchen tv Jason installed a few days ago. Then the news popped up on the TV. I turned instantly wanting to know what is going on.

"This is breaking news folks. There has been a synthetic blood made by a Japanese blood company. We are here at the news station today with one Nan Flanagin to speak of the synthetic blood called True Blood. Nan." Then the TV switched to a lady with shoulder length blond hair who was pale as sin and had big brown eyes. She looked to be in her early 30's. That was when she began to speak.

"Thanks Marie. (I forgot the news lady's name) Now this synthetic blood was not made for humans it was more made for us. Ladies and gentleman vampires are around you and I am one of them." I gasped as she let her fangs drop.

"Oh no the Volturi will not like this at all I will have to call Aro." I said aloud to myself. I ran upstairs at Vampire speed and grabbed my phone pressing 1 on speed dial.

"This is Aro Volturi speaking how can I help you?" He said politely. I smiled Aro has been a father to me ever since he visited to see if I was human two months ago. Then I became serious remembering why I called.

"Hey dad I really hope you saw the news today cause I ain't liking this." I growled out. I heard him growl.

"I have seen it and I will be speaking to this Nan Flanagin soon enough dear. Now when will you be visiting me and your uncles we miss you." I sighed.

"It may not be for a while. I have to protect my cousins from this blasphemy I hope you punish her well father cause if you don't as princess I sure as hell will." He chuckled at me.

"I know you will la mia bella figlia. (my beautiful daughter) Just calm we will speak to her I have just sent Alec and Jane to find her." I nodded forgetting he can not see me.

"Good." He sighed as if bored.

"Listen I will call you soon figlia I have a trial to get to." I smirked.

"Dare loro padre inferno." (give them hell father) I heard him laugh softly.

"Always and visit soon." Then our conversation was ended.

Man this is bad. I put my phone in my pocket and ran down the stairs.

"Come on sookie we gotta leave now if we don't wanna be late for work." She nodded and we left. I pulled up to Merlotte's and walked in with her.

"Hey Sam how's it going?" He nodded at me and went to the back while I took his place behind the Bar.

You see we have an agreement I don't ask for a raise and he don't comment on my clothing. I smiled at Andy as he sat at the bar and gave me a look.

"What can I get ya Andy?" He sighed and ran his head down his face.

"Your strongest shit Isa." I nodded and pulled out the whiskey.

"you heard about all us comin' out didn't ya?" I asked him.

I told Andy a while ago about what I was cause he saw me compelling a human to forget what happened and about me. He knows I don't kill people. Andy nodded and looked up at me.

"Well if there's one there has to be more right?" I nodded and looked up just in time to see Tara my best friend walk in.

"Hey Tara I got a shot of Everclear callin' your name over here with me!" I yelled to her from behind the bar.

She flashed around and looked at me then smiled happily. I handed Sherif Bellefleur his glass of whiskey then poured two shot glasses of Everclear. I shot back mine just as Tara came over and threw back hers.

"Its on me don't even think about tellin' Sam to take it outta your pay check girly." I laughed at her and nodded. She also knows what I am.

"You got it Tara." She handed me ten dollars and walked over and began helpin' me behind the bar.

~~four hours later~~

I sighed.

"Hey Sam I'm going on break I've been at this for four freaking hours!" I yelled to the back.

I heard him yell sure then walked out back for a cigarette break taking the trash out with me. I threw it in the dumpster then walked over to the railing and leaned against it. I breathed in the smoke and while I was letting it out my eyes then widened. I sensed a vampire inside.

I put out my cigarette and ran inside at vampire speed to make sure everyone was alright. I saw him in Sookie's area. I growled. He will be nowhere near my cousin. I ran over to Sookie and gave her my no argument look.

"I will take the order of the vampire in booth 5." She nodded and walked over to booth 9 to serve the other people who just walked in. I grabbed an apron and my note pad and walked over to his table.

"You sure are an ass hole for showing up here William." I growled at him. He sighed.

"You have no right speaking to your maker like that." I growled at him.

"You drained me of blood forced me to drink your's then snapped my neck. Then when I awakened you released me and left me to fend for myself. I have every fucking right to talk to you like this." I said to him with my fangs dropped. He flinched away from me and I smirked then retracted my fangs.

"Now what the fuck do you want?" I growled at him.

"AB positive." I nodded and walked over to Tara.

"Who's the fucker you threatened?" She asked me.

I closed my eyes to try and calm down while handing her his order. Once calm enough to answer I opened my eyes and told her.

"He's my fuckin' maker." She gasped.

"Holy shit Iz I'm so sorry. But damn is he fugly." I busted out laughing at her comment totally agreeing with her.

"yup." She handed me the True blood then I walked over to him.

"Your order is to go. Now pay and get the fuck out William." I growled at him. He handed me the twenty and ran out.

I walked over to the register and put the twenty in it and shut it.

"Isa come to my office please." Sam said from behind me sounding a bit pissed. I took off my apron and followed Sam to his office and shut the door.

"What the fuck was that!" He yelled at me. I sat down in the closest chair I could find.

"You know my story on how my maker released me and ditched me." He nodded.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with you scaring away my customer?" he questioned me generally curious. I growled and flashed out of my chair and began pacing.

I finally decided to answer him when he cleared his throat a bit annoyed. I sighed and sat down in the chair and put my head in my hands.

"Your customer I scared off." I paused attempting to hold back the tears but failing. I looked up at Sam pain showing brightly in my face.

"He was my maker." He looked at me shocked.

"Sam he left me to fend for myself. Is there something wrong with me that even my own maker doesn't want me. Hell Edward left me in the woods. Danny left me for my best friend, my maker never wanted me, and my father kicked me out. what's wrong with me." I sobbed out. I usually don't cry about stuff like this but something in me just snapped and the flood gates opened. I couldn't stop it.

**Sam's POV**

I felt shocked. She scared off a vampire and her maker. That was when I saw her break.

"Sam he left me to fend for myself. Is there something wrong with me that even my own maker doesn't want me? Hell Edward left me in the woods, Danny left me for my best friend, my maker never wanted me, and my father kicked me out. what's wrong with me?" I shook my head and pulled her in to my arms.

"There is nothing wrong with you Izzy. There is just something wrong with all of them. They don't deserve your tears. Never."

It took awhile but she stopped crying. Thank god. I am bad with crying vampires. Then again I have never had to deal with a crying vampire. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." She told me. She looked so child like at this point that I couldn't be mad at her anymore.

"Its fine Isa it's wash and wear." She giggled and I smiled.

"There we go. There's that smiled I missed." She laughed and playfully hit my chest.

"I'm not a child Sam Merlotte. I'll have you know I may have been changed at 18 but I am very much 21 years old." I chuckled at her and pushed her towards the door.

"Head home its closing time." She nodded and then left.

**Bella's POV**

I just walked outside when I smelled him again and Sookie's blood.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled out and ran to where the smell came from and tossed him away from her.

"How dare you come near my cousin when I specifically told you to leave!" I yelled at him. He took a few steps back and crouched growling at me. I let my fangs drop and growled back.

"Sookie did he give you his Blood?" I questioned her.

"Yeah but it was only too.." I didn't let her finish and lunged at him.

"How dare you!" I yelled slamming him into a tree.

"Izzy don't! He saved my life. If he didn't give me his blood I would have died." I growled.

"He's probably the reason you were near death. He is the ass hole who made me what I am. Sookie this ass hole is my fucking maker." I growled out for the fifth time today.

She gasped and took a few steps back. He then flung me back and went to go after her but I was faster. I grabbed his arm and had him on the ground with my knife pointed into his back near his heart in seconds. I pushed down on it and put it a tiny bit into his back.

"Try to harm her again and I will kill you. Stay. Away. From. My. Family." I growled at him and ripped my knife out of his back and stood in front of Sookie protectively.

"You better remember. I may be younger in years but I am much more powerful than you think." I stood up as soon as I was sure he was gone.

"What the hell Isabella!" I turned toward her.

"I just saved your ass and all you have to say is, 'What the hell Isabella.' Really. Sookie he was gonna turn you and leave you like he did me. Never trust vampires Sookie." She glared at me.

"I guess that means you too. Be sure to pack your shit when you get home Isabella cause I want you out by sun up." She growled then stopped back into Merlotte's. I couldn't believe it. My own cousin doesn't want me. what the fuck.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers for being so interested in this story I think this is actually the only interesting one of all my stories lol. anyway this chapter is for my lovelys. I also put a poll up to see who you all think Bella should be with cause I think it should be a suprise who bad ass Bella ends up with. Calm Godric, werewolf Alcide, temperamental Eric, shifter Sam, Alec Volturi, Dimitri Volturi, or a random made up character that I will need a really good name for. Vote while ya still can! 3

**Chapter 2**

I got back to Sookie's home and ran to my room. I went at vampire speed and pack all my cloths and personal items. Once finished I put it all in my car's trunk. I threw my purse on the passenger seat and drove off to find the closest hotel. Sadly I had to drive all the way to Shreveport. I finally found a good hotel after passing a bar that I wanted to take a look at.

I pulled into the expensive looking hotel and checked in. I managed to get the check in person to give me to keys to the honeymoon suite and let me stay there as long as I want. Yes compulsion was used. I walked into the room and unpacked all my things and put my True Blood into the frig in the kitchen. I walked over to the closet and pulled out random things I would wear to a club. It happened to be a black leather dress that flairs at the waist, a black jacket, black buckle leather ankle boots. I put in black rose earrings then grabbed my rose knife necklace.

I then grabbed my purse and room key then left for the bar. I pulled up in my red chevy Impala. It looked like it would be getting a lot of customers soon. I figured I would be one of them. I walked up to the door but was stopped from walking in by a blond nightwalker vampire.

"Who are you and why are you on our property." She growled at me with her fangs bared at me. I rolled my eyes at her and bared my fangs at her which caused her to gasp.

"You are the day walker of our kind. Please come in the sherif would love to speak with you." I sighed.

Getting this reaction every time I flash my fangs at my kind is getting very old. They all fear me because I am friends with a pack of shifter wolves and I am the princess of the Volturi. Big deal. I walked into the bar and looked around then walked up to the actual bar and ordered a beer then turned and saw a man on a semi raised platform talking to the blond nightwalker that stopped me. The man's eyes widened he looked at me and summoned me. Great. I grabbed my beer and ran vampire speed and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"You are the sherif I take it." He nodded and looked me over with a blank mask.

"You must be the Princess Isabella Volturi yes?" He questioned.

"Yup." I confirmed. He nodded.

"You can come sit up here with us we don't bite well not unless you want us too." I smirked.

"Flirting with me is not a way onto my good side Eric ." I told him and sat next to him in one of the chairs he has next to him.

He chuckled though his progeny looked shocked that I knew his name. I am the princess of the higher power, all the names of the Sherif's, queens, and kings are sired into my head.

"Of course Princess." he said bowing to me from his chair. I chuckled at him a bit. taking the last gulp from my beer I looked over to Eric.

"Who is the man behind the bar?" I questioned him. He looked over at the vampire who was serving drinks to a few girls who only looked about 16 years of age.

"He is Long Shadow your highness he has just been hired two days ago."

I nodded at him then got up and went vampire speed to the two girls. I took their drinks and handed them back to Long Shadow baring my fangs at him.

"You do not serve miners Long Shadow I hope you will learn this before I have to teach you a lesson. As Princess I order you to card them and be sure the ID is real got it?" I growled at him and he nodded. I then turned to the two girls.

"Go home now." They nodded in fear and left.

I then went back to Eric and sat next to him again. He chuckled at me and went back to being mysterious and bored. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back in the chair starring at the ceiling.

~~time skip: closing time~~

Finally its closing time I would have left but watching all the humans try to give themselves to us was too funny. I even go the chance to kick one down the stairs. Great stress reliever. "Such lovely stress relief." I told Eric who just laughed at me while I was walking out the door to my car. I looked up at the sky tired as hell and wondering what my cousin was doing right now.

**Sookie's POV**

I can't believe she went off on him like that. She may be his progeny and he may have left her but that doesn't mean she can try to kill him. I remember when my cousin was so hung up on that boy that broke up with her a few years back.

I wonder what happened to that Isa. The sweet caring can't hurt a fly Isa. She is the cousin I love. What ever happened to her I don't know but I am not in the mood to find out. I walked into my house and into the kitchen to find a note on the table with my name on it in elegant script. Thinking it was from Bill I opened it.

_Dear Sookie, _

_I know you are angry at me but you must understand. William is not who you think him to be. Drinking his blood. It will make you exceptionally attracted to him. You will have temporary side effects to it. Better sight, hearing, and strength. You will have more sexual drive and you will be some what faster than a human. The worse being the attraction to him. He is manipulative and will do anything to prove he isn't lying about what he does. You wanna know how I know this. Its because he did it to me. He was one of the family that left me. But he came back changed me, released me, then left me to fend for myself. I had to stay with a bunch of teenaged shifter wolves just to keep control of myself. Knowing you, you wont listen to me so find out the hard way and don't come crying to me when he hurts you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Isabella Swan_

_P.S. My things are with me. I left as you wished. I hope you are happy living in danger._

I gasped out in shock. I never really wanted her to leave. I am such a horrible cousin. I dropped the letter on the table and Called Jason. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jason Isa's gone we got in a fight and I was so mad I told her to pack her things and leave I feel so horrible and she's gone so I can't even apologize. Jason please help me find her."

"Damn it Sookie how the hell are we suppose to find her. You know as well as I do, If she don't wanna be found we can't find her." I sighed practically in almost tears.

"Jason please we have to find her." I then heard him sigh.

"Call her cell phone Sookie. I will talk to Andy later." I sighed in relief. I then thanked him and hung up hoping to get a hold of Isabella.

**Bella's POV**

I just pulled up to the hotel when my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sookie. I hit ignore I was still kind of hurt by what she said. I may have thrown myself into that but it still hurt that she said it. I got out of the car and walked into the building. I took the stairs up to the 13th floor and walked into my room. I then preceded to take a shower, dress in pjs and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: As of now it is a tie between Eric and Godric. Come on guys I need a lot more votes right now. I am just confused on who to put her with. please do vote my lovelys. and I do not own twilight or true blood all that is reserved for the original authors.

**Chapter 3**

I woke with a start when I heard a knock on the door. I rose at vampire speed and flashed to the door and looked out the peep hole. I gasped when I saw who it was. I flung the door open in happiness.

"Paul!" I then threw myself into his arms.

"How I have missed you! Why are you here?" I asked of him.

He spun me around while laughing. He then sat me down and began to explain.

"Sam sent me. He would have sent Jake but you know how he is. He still has his little crush on you, Even though you are a bloodsucker. I have missed you too. He sent me here because Alice called him and told him of your maker being near and I really wanted to get a good hit in on him." He told me which caused me to laugh a bit.

"Only you Paul. Come in we have catching up to do." I told him smiling and moving out of the way to let him in. I shut the door once he was in and walked into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink I have beer in the fridge along with water, mountain dew, and Dr. pepper." I said while walking into the kitchen to heat up a bottle of AB+ true blood.

"Dr. Pepper is fine thanks sweet cheeks." I smiled. I have always missed his nicknames for me.

"Why honey bun shall we start this again." He groaned.

"no." I laughed openly at his reaction.

"I will be heading to a bar later to visit with the sherif. I was also told my cousin is going to be there to investigate a few peoples deaths. Bill will be there if you wish for a bite." He chuckled at that.

"Damn I was hoping to just rip off the bastards head." Rolling my eyes I flashed back into the living room and handed him his Dr. Pepper.

"You and me both Paul trust me you and me both. You know he fed my cousin Sookie his blood and now she damn well kicked me out cause I almost killed him." Paul growled at that and his grip on the Dr. Pepper got tighter.

"You squeeze that can any tighter and you will be cleaning Dr. Pepper off the ceiling with your tongue." He busted out laughing and I giggled a bit at him.

"So what's this bar like. Is it some kind of vampire bar or something?" I nodded.

"Fang bangers go there too. Some times I think humans can be so pathetic. But yes vampires go there and you will be going with me so Eric knows there is a shifter in the area and you will have to call Aro and tell him you are here with me to be sure he doesn't freak out if I let it slip." He nodded serious about the situation we were in.

I finished my True Blood and walked into the kitchen for a beer. I walked back into the living room to see Paul passed out on the couch. I sighed and through him over my shoulder and put him in the guest room and then walked to mine and went back to sleep. When I woke up next it was about eleven thirty at night so I got up and decided to get ready to go to the club. I grabbed my black mini corset dress, my black waist coat, my black spiked peep toe heels, black spiked cuff, my cord and stone collar necklace, and my plisse large earrings. I then curled my long black and purple hair.(she can change her hair color) I also put on some eyeliner and mascara plus blood red lipstick and I was done.

I then walked out of my room and went to the guest room to wake up Paul to see he wasn't there. I walked out a bit put out that he may have left without good bye. That was when I heard the microwave going and smelled the True Blood and smiled.

I flashed to the kitchen to see Paul just pulling a beer from the fridge. He was wearing a black and grey sweat shirt, blue jeans and black high top converse.

"You're a bit casual to be going to a vampire club don't you think." He chuckled.

"Nope I'm part shifter dear sister so there isn't a point in dressing up." That's the thing between me and Paul we are blood relatives.

Well some what. His dad is my dad and I changed Paul into a part vamp part shifter like me. The best part about that is that when we shift our cloths shift with us. Awesome right. I so agree. He turned to me and smirked.

"You on the other hand are over dressed." I laughed at him and pulled the true blood out of the microwave just as it beep.

I chugged it down then tossed the bottle in the trash. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room to my car.

"Damn Bells where did ya get the sweet ride?" I smiled.

"I gave the truck back to Jake and used my college fund to buy this beauty. Izabel has been my baby ever since." He then threw his head back laughing loudly.

"You named the car Izabel." He said still laughing. I growled at him.

"Just get in the damn car before I through you in." He laughed at me but got in the passenger side knowing I would never let him drive.

I started the car and sped towards Fangtasia. Once we got there I got a bit excited. I turned the car off and was out in minutes while Paul just laughed at me and calmly excited the car. We walked up to entrance and I smiled at Pamela.

"Pamela how are you dear." She smiled politely at me nodded to Paul.

"Who's he your highness? I'm well how are you?" I smiled at her.

"Ever the curious one my dear. This is Paul Lahote a friend of mine from Washington. He is my blood brother and I am his maker." She nodded and let us in the building and we flashed to the stairs of the higher platform where Eric sat.

He stood up and bowed to me.

"Your highness you are welcome to join me up here along with your companion if you wish." I rolled my eyes and me and Paul joined him on the platform.

"Paul this is Eric the sherif of area 5 and a good friend of mine I just met last night. Eric this is my progeny and older brother Paul Lahote. Be friendly." I told them both trying not to laugh.

We all sat down and began to chat about random things when I saw my cousin over by the bar talking with long shadow. I turned to Eric.

"Ge dem några minuter kalla då min kusin och hennes vampyr." (Give them a few minutes then summon my cousin and her vampire) I told Eric and he nodded a bit happy to be able to pick on Bill.

"Självklart Ers Höghet." (of course your highness) He spoke up and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop with the formalities Eric it is either Izzy or Isa to you." He smiles at me and takes my hand kissing it on the knuckle.

"Of course Izzy." I smiled at him and took my hand back.

"As I said before your flirtations do not put you on my good side sherif." He chuckled at me and turned to William and Sookie.

"You see that man over there with my cousin Paul." He nodded while I was pointing out Bill. "yes." I smiled evilly.

"That would be my maker and your ass hole of a grand maker." He growled and I smiled at Eric.

"Kalla dem." (summon them) He nodded and turned to them and gestured with two fingers telling them to come hither. I giggled as I heard Bills scared 'uh-oh' and Sookies reaction to it.

They got up and walked to us and gapped at me.

"Isa?" I looked at her and William with an emotionless look.

"Sookie. William." He growled at me.

"I go by Bill, Isabella not William." I growled at Paul had him by his throat in minutes. Paul and I being half shifter makes us much more powerful than him and he knows it.

"You will mind your manners toward your princess you idiotic fool." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Paulus lät Idiot g. Han kommer att f vad som kommer till honom snart lita på mig." (Paul let the idiot go. He will get what is coming to him soon trust me.) I told him and he dropped William on his ass.

I giggled and Paul smirked while he stood next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"You will address me as your highness. I don't particularly like you though if it weren't for you changing me I wouldn't have know my father and I wouldn't be Princess as of now. So I guess I have to thank you." He raised his head as if her were proud of what he did. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Yet I also hate you for what you did to me. Because of you my father kicked me out and I had to live on the reservation where barely anyone liked me because of what I am. Lucky me I am part shifter."

He growled at me and went to lunge at me but I was out of my seat and had him thrown across the room two seconds flat. My anger getting the best of me I began to shake.

"You dare attack the Princess of the higher power! You could be sentenced to death Because of this!" I growled dangerously my other personality taking control.

It was silent as I walked down the stairs of the thrown area that Eric had set up. I was itching to rip my knife out of its sheath on my thigh and throw it at him.

"King Aro will not be particularly happy with you William for attacking his only daughter." All the vampires in the room were down on their knees in submission in seconds when they realized who I was.

I made quite a reputation for myself in these past years of me being a vampire/shifter thing. I am the ruthless daughter of Aro Volturi. I killed plenty of vampires who dare to break the laws and I never give second chances. The humans followed the vampires course of action and were in submissive positions.

"This is your last chance William. Attempt to harm me again and Paul will have my permission to rip you to shreds piece by piece. Trust me he has been itching to have a bite out of you." I then flashed around and took my seat with Paul standing protectively in front of me.

"Rise underlings and continue as you were." I said aloud and all is as it was. William came back up with his head down and Sookie sat next to Eric.

"You have questions to ask of Mr. Northman Sookie." I stated to her and she looked at me as if I was a stranger.

"Well ask them I am not in the mood to be patient tonight." I growled at her. I felt Paul put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

I closed my eyes and began to calm myself. I opened my eyes to see Eric take a few pictures from Sookie.

"This one offered herself to me but I thought her too pathetic for my attentions. but this one I have tasted." I smiled mischievously at him.

"I am sure you have tasted everyone here Eric." He chuckled at me.

"That I have my dear princess that I have." He turned to me and smirked.

"Though I have not tasted you." Paul growled at him.

"You won't be getting to taste me anytime soon my dear sherif." He chuckled.

"Worth a try." I giggled internally at him. I just love torturing him.


	5. AN

AN:

ladys and gentleman the poll has been closed and the choice of Bellas mate is...Godric cause i like him though eric got the most votes i already had a plan for Isabella and godric to meet and well i liked it so sorry for all my lovelys that wanted her with eric it was mean of me to chose godric and i'm sorry. but you have to admit Godric is cute. loves.

RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95


End file.
